Diabetes mellitus is a metabolic disorder defined by the presence of chronically elevated levels of blood glucose (hyperglycemia). Insulin-dependent (Type 1) diabetes mellitus ("IDDM") results from an autoimmune-mediated destruction of pancreatic .beta.-cells with consequent loss of insulin production, which results in hyperglycemia. Type 1 diabetics require insulin replacement therapy to ensure survival. Non-insulin-dependent (Type 2) diabetes mellitus ("NIDDM") is initially characterized by hyperglycemia in the presence of higher-than-normal levels of plasma insulin (hyperinsulinemia). In Type 2 diabetes, tissue processes which control carbohydrate metabolism are believed to have decreased sensitivity to insulin. Progression of the Type 2 diabetic state is associated with increasing concentrations of blood glucose, and coupled with a relative decrease in the rate of glucose-induced insulin secretion.
The primary aim of treatment in both forms of diabetes mellitus is the same, namely, the reduction of blood glucose levels to as near normal as possible. Treatment of Type 1 diabetes involves administration of replacement doses of insulin, generally by the parenteral route. In contrast, treatment of Type 2 diabetes frequently does not require administration of insulin. For example, initial therapy of Type 2 diabetes may be based on diet and lifestyle changes augmented by therapy with oral hypoglycemic agents such as a sulfonylurea. Insulin therapy may be required, however, especially in the later stages of the disease, to produce control of hyperglycemia in an attempt to minimize complications of the disease.
Treatment with oral hypoglycemic agents such as a sulfonylurea may lead to hypoglycemic reactions, including coma, four or more hours after meals. These hypoglycemic episodes may last for several days, so that prolonged or repeated glucose administration is required. Such hypoglycemic reactions are unpredictable and may occur after as little as one dose, after several days of treatment, or after months of drug administration. Most hypoglycemic reactions are observed in patients over 50 years of age, and are most likely to occur in patients with impaired hepatic or renal function. Over-dosage of sulfonylurea, or inadequate or irregular food intake may initiate such hypoglycemic reactions. Other drugs can increase the risk of hypoglycemia from sulfonylureas; these include other hypoglycemic agents, sulfonamides, propranolol, salicylates, phenylbutazone, probenecid, dicumarol, chloramphenicol, monoamine oxidase inhibitors, and alcohol.
As with the sulfonylurea agents, hypoglycemia (typically characterized by a blood-glucose level below about 60 mg/dl) is the major adverse effect of insulin therapy. Hypoglycemia is by far the most serious and common adverse reaction to the administration of insulin, and can result in substantial morbidity and even death. Insulin-induced hypoglycemia is experienced at some time by virtually all Type 1 diabetics, and is reported to account for about 3-7% of deaths in patients with Type 1 diabetes. Shafrir, E., et al., in Felig, P., et al , "Endocrinology and Metabolism," pages 1043-1178 (2nd ed. 1987). Although rates of hypoglycemic incidents vary among individuals, patients undergoing conventional insulin therapy suffer an average of about one episode of symptomatic hypoglycemia per week, whereas those practicing intensive insulin therapy suffer about two to three such episodes per week. Thus, over a time frame of forty years of Type 1 diabetes, the average patient can be projected to experience two thousand to four thousand episodes of symptomatic hypoglycemia. Approximately 10% of patients undergoing conventional insulin therapy suffer at least one episode of severe hypoglycemia, i.e., requiring assistance from others, including hyperglycemic treatment such as glucose or glucagon administration, and episodes with seizure or loss of consciousness, in a given year. The yearly incidence of severe hypoglycemic episodes rises to about 25% among patients undergoing intensive therapy. Cryer, P. E., et al., "Hypoglycemia in IDDM," Diabetes 38:1193-1198 (1989).
The brain has only an extremely limited ability to store carbohydrate in the form of glycogen, and (except during prolonged starvation) is almost entirely dependent on glucose as its source of energy; thus, it is very sensitive to hypoglycemia. Symptoms of cerebral dysfunction rarely occur until the glucose content of the cerebral arterial blood falls below 60 mg/dl. However, symptoms of hypoglycemia may occur even though the blood-glucose is normal or only minimally reduced, if there has been a rapid fall from a much higher level. Severe or recurrent episodes of hypoglycemia may result in permanent cerebral damage.
Glucagon is widely used clinically in the acute management of severe hypoglycemia complicating insulin replacement therapy of insulin-dependent (type 1) diabetes mellitus. Glucagon is particularly useful in the treatment of insulin-induced hypoglycemia when dextrose (glucose) solution is not available or, for example, when a patient is convulsing or recalcitrant and intravenous glucose cannot be administered. Glucagon is effective in small doses, and no evidence of toxicity has been reported with its use.
When given, glucagon may be administered intravenously, intramuscularly, or subcutaneously, typically in a dose of 1 milligram. Once glucagon is introduced for hypoglycemic coma induced by either insulin or oral hypoglycemic agents, a return to consciousness should be observed within 20 minutes. In any event, intravenous glucose should be administered where possible. Salter, Common Medical Emergencies, p. 144 (2nd ed., J. Wright & Sons 1975); Goodman and Gillman's The Pharmacologic Basis of Therapeutics, p. 1510-1512 (7th ed. 1985).